The present invention relates to software that works in conjunction with electronic hardware. It finds particular application in conjunction with transferring database systems of varying format and column ordering from a client machine to a server machine for insertion into a centralized database. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention is also amenable to other like applications.
When a business or private seller wants to market a product or service, it advertises the product or service to inform consumers of the availability of the product or service. In the past, such advertisements were limited to certain established media, such as newspapers, magazines, radio, and television. For private sellers of goods and services, these media often limit the scope of information dissemination and may also be cost prohibitive.
With the emergence of Internet technology, many of the above advertising and marketing problems have been eliminated. It is now common to find Internet web sites for the advertising and/or sale of goods by private sellers. Web sites such as ebay(copyright) and Amazon.com provide inventory systems where private sellers can list items to be sold and buyers may access information about the goods using key word searches and the like.
Many clients who utilize these xe2x80x9cauctionxe2x80x9d web sites for selling items wish to list a number of items at a given time. Rather than entering each item individually, clients find it useful to transfer a database system containing multiple items to be listed from the client machine or terminal to the server or mainframe centralized database. A transfer of a database system from client to server saves considerable time and effort on the part of the client. Such a database transfer system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,284 to Bourquin.
Typically, success in transferring a database system from a client machine to a server machine and having the server machine be able to process that database requires that the client send data to the server in a specified database format. Often, this consists of a previously agreed upon singular database format with a predetermined database column ordering. Requiring a predetermined database format forces clients to convert their respective databases to the expected format and column ordering in order to use the uploading process. More particularly, clients must rearrange the order of database columns in order to comply with the server""s required format. Converting database formats and rearranging column ordering is undesirable because it is time consuming and often confusing.
Accordingly, the present invention contemplates a new and improved method and system for uploading databases of varying format and column ordering into a centralized database which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, in a computer system in which remote database files having varying formats and column ordering are uploaded from a client machine to a server machine, a method of processing and storing the remote database files into a centralized database having a predetermined file format and column ordering includes receiving and storing a database information profile from the client machine. The database information profile includes at least the file format and column ordering for the remote database file. The remote database file is received from the client machine. The format and column ordering of the remote database file are determined. Data within the received database file is parsed on a row-by-row and column-by-column manner. The parsed data is then mapped into the centralized database in accordance with the predetermined column ordering.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, the method further includes verifying the accuracy of the received database information profile.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, verifying the accuracy of the received database information profile includes providing the client machine with means to perform a test upload of the remote database system, and providing test upload feedback to the client machine in response to the test upload of the remote database system.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for uploading database files of varying format and data organization from a client computer to a server computer for storage within a centralized database, where the centralized database has a predetermined fixed format and data organization, includes configuring a database information profile for transfer to the server computer. The database information profile contains information on the format and data organization of the database file. A test upload of the database information profile and the database file are performed and success feedback is received in response to the test upload. In response to the test upload feedback, either the database information profile is reconfigured to correct errors in the database information profile or the database information profile and the database file are transmitted to the server computer for processing and storage within the centralized database.
In accordance with a more limited aspect of the present invention, upon successful transmission of the database file and the database information profile to the server computer, data within the database file is parsed and mapped into corresponding predetermined columns within the centralized database.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a system in which inventory databases having varying formats and column ordering are transferred from a remote computer system acting as a client to a computer database system acting as a server. The computer database system has a predetermined fixed format and column ordering. The system includes means for receiving a database information profile from the client, where the database information profile contains the format and the column ordering corresponding to the inventory database to be transferred. The database information profile and the inventory database are transferred to the server by means. The system further includes means for parsing data within the inventory database and means for mapping the parsed data into the predetermined column ordering within the computer database system.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a database upload processing program for use in a computer system in which databases having various formats and data organization are uploaded from a peripheral computer to a server computer for storage in a centralized database having a fixed format and data organization is provided. The upload processing program includes means for receiving a database information profile from the peripheral computer, where the database information profile contains information related to the format and data organization of the database to be uploaded. A test upload of the database information profile and the database is performed and corresponding test upload feedback is provided to the peripheral computer. The database information profile and the database are uploaded to the server computer. The data within the uploaded database in parsed, manipulated, and mapped into corresponding predetermined columns within the centralized database in accordance with the fixed format and data organization of the centralized database.
One advantage of the present invention is that it eliminates the need to convert database formats before uploading data into a centralized database.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it eliminates the need to rearrange database column ordering before transferring a database system from a client machine to a server machine.
Another advantage of the present invention resides in the line-by-line and column-by-column parsing and data mapping during uploading.
Yet another advantage of the present invention resides in its test upload feedback feature.
Other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the preferred embodiment.